


The Bourne Fixation

by shinzotakamura (Jacob_Matson)



Category: Jason Bourne - prequel
Genre: Alone at Dawn, F/M, Sturgeon's Law, Surprise Kill Vanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacob_Matson/pseuds/shinzotakamura
Summary: Sneak peek at what's to come in theBleeding Mesaga.





	1. Chapter 1

**Syndicate Meeting**

Any movement forward on the police investigation into the death of Don Ortega? The chairman asks. My son stopped in and spoke to the detectives, the Asian announces. The case is cold. It’s time to bring in some fresh eyes. I can talk to Lana, Deluca volunteers. My opposition to that course of action is unchanged, Raul says, as he steeples his hands and taps his fingers. We respect that, the Italian says quickly. It’s your call, Don Raul. Who nods at this. 

Lana has already tracked down the murderer, Kostamo interrupts. Everyone stares at him. She has his name and current location, but not a motive. She’s not willing to hand it off until she learns why he killed her friend. 

How do you know this? Raul asks coldly. 

Gentlemen, the situation is extremely complex, Kostamo replies, ignoring Raul’s question. The perpetrator is an active duty Delta Force operator stationed out of Fort Bragg, Georgia. He is, essentially, inaccessible. 

How do you know this? Raul repeats. Lana’s former fiance is a friend. He called and asked me to intervene. Then Tim called me. Someone tranq’d him and used his phone to call Lana. He awoke unharmed, none of his cash or possessions were missing. 

So the killer knows that Lana is looking into him? The Asian ponders aloud. Kostamo covers a smile. She sent him divorce papers c/o of the general. Citing abandonment and neglect of his gay husband, Lane Radley of New Orleans. The men around the table break out into raucous laughter, while Raul looks stonily at Kostamo. 

That would get me to come out of my spider hole, the Hayseed pronounces. 

Lana was on vacation with her friends when she returned Tim’s missed call. The shooter told her that she was going to get him fragged, and that she had to come to the post so the guys would know that it was a prank. She asked if she could bring her friend Simon, but he told her to come alone. Bettina is insisting on accompanying her. 

It sounds like Lana has it covered, Deluca says. What do you want us to do? I’m not bringing any action items to the table, just informing the executive committee. 

Her partner will know the name, Raul interjects. Call her off, he tells Kostamo. I don’t think you appreciate the situation, Don Ortega. Even if her partner were to give you the name, running it down would get your people a visit from very determined and capable agents of the Defense Intelligence Agency, who will do a trace back by any and all means. And then they and eventually you would be sanctioned. You do not mess with these people. They are above the law, and operate under a Presidential finding. 

(silence)

Be assured that all her communications, purchases, and movements are now being tracked by the DIA, and that she is a person of extreme interest to them. It is advisable to contact her only in person for the forseeable future. 

So why did the former fiance contact you? The Asian asks. He told me that she’s nicknamed the perp Jason Bourne. He doesn’t want Lana going up against him, and is afraid of what she might do. 

Should we bring the Jew up to speed about this Jason Bourne? The Italian asks. No one speaks and everyone looks to Kostamo. 

No. This is Lana's play. 


	2. The Great Debate

_Flashback_

Hey, Jax. What’s on your mind? Quick question, Rolf. Are you a synergist or a monergist? Monergist. Lana looks over at Rolf in puzzlement. Anything else? Is Lana around? Yes, she’s driving us. Tell her to turn her phone on. Jax wants to talk to you. Let me call him back, Lana replies. She says she’ll call you back. Anything else? Nah, I’m good. Alright, brother, later. Rolf disconnects. 

Lana drives in silence and they pull up at the home. They go up and ring the doorbell. A Ricky Martin look alike answers the door. Hello? May I help you? Yes. We’d like to come in and visit, Lana answers. The man glances over his shoulder. My wife and I are almost ready for bed. 

We drove a long way to be here, Lana says softly. Honey, he yells over his shoulder. His wife comes to the door, and stops short when she sees Lana. You’re that private investigator. I’m Lana Radley. I heard you sing at my church, Sardis. It was lovely. The husband grins widely. They’d like to come in and visit, he announces. About what? She snaps, her arms crossed. We’re gathering remembrances of Ramon Ortega. Her face goes pale and she takes a step back. You must have been special to him, Lana continues, as he made a large donation to your music ministry. Do you have any stories of him that you’d care to share with us? He was a generous man, the husband says, although we never actually got to meet so we could thank him in person. It’s late, his wife says. Please take my card, sir. Lana offers one to him and he accepts it. Goodnight, he tells them and closes the door. 

Lana and Rolf walk back to the car and get in. Stay or go? Go. Lana drives away. He’s clean. I got a name from her. Hector. Lana grins at him. I’ll dig into her history. You willing to drive so I can call Jax back? Sure. She pulls over and they swap seats. 

Hi, Lana. Jax says, picking up his phone. What’s up? Are you a synergist or a monergist? Synergist. Rolf chuckles to himself. Why? Because that’s my understanding of Scripture. Would you be open to hearing the other side of the argument? Jax asks. Yes. Good. Then you and I are going together to a debate over at the seminary out near me. You’ll be staying at Casa Ayers, of course. Jax, let me talk to Bettina first. She and Simon have already agreed to come. When? Thursday. Lana sighs. Well played, mister. I’ll see you soon then. She ends the call. 

Rolf grins at her. Want to come with? Lana asks. I’ll pass. A monergist, Lana repeats, looking over at him. _As the heavens are higher than the earth, so are My Ways higher than your ways, and My Thoughts than your thoughts_ , Rolf quotes. That’s an excellent prooftext, Lana admits. How about a case study though? Nebuchadnezzar. Lana frowns, and searches on her phone, and finds the book of Daniel, and puts in her headphones and listens to Alexander Scourby's recital of Daniel 1-4. Then she takes out her earbuds and looks out the window for awhile. 

Rolf, I see where you are coming from, but you’re in the Old Testament. I believe in progressive revelation; we use the New Testament to interpret the Old. 

Can a Christian lose his or her salvation? Rolf asks Lana. Lana lets out a deep breath. 

Initial faith does not guarantee final faith. We have to persevere and hold fast our confession until death. 

Give me a case study, Rolf counters. 

The greatest mass murderer of the 20th Century, Russia’s Stalin, was once a seminary student. Rolf, it’s possible to get off the escalator. 

Who determines who gets the gift of perseverance? Rolf asks. Lana thinks about this. 

God the Father Almighty is outside of time. Knowing isn’t the same as determining. We have free will, Rolf, to cooperate with or refuse His grace. 

God is sovereign, Lana. You’re not going to tame Him with your tradition. There is a hidden, divine decree. The names of the Elect are written in the Book of Life from the foundation of the world. 

Everyone starts out with their name in the Book of Life, Rolf. But it’s possible to cross a line with God and thereby become reprobate, and then one’s name is blotted out. Study the Scriptures – you’ll never find a name being added - only removed. 

I thought Catholics believed in original sin, Rolf comments. I’ve left Rome, Lana admits. Rolf raises his eyebrows. Before my life turned upside down, I accepted my parent’s beliefs without questioning them. Now, I choose to own my faith. Rolf nods. 

They drive in silence. 

Rolf, you can do better than meek fatalism, Lana tells him a little while later.


	3. Santa Clara

**San Francisco Airport**

Jax meets them at the car rental place. You didn’t bring your guitar, he notes, looking over at Lana as she puts her luggage in the back of the SUV. They drive for half an hour through traffic to his parent’s house in a gated community on the beach. Bettina gives Jax’s mother a big hug. You have such a nice house, she exclaims. I want to put my toe in the Pacific Ocean. She tells Simon. Let’s go, he tells her, and they’re gone. Welcome, Lana. Jax’s father announces. Thank you, sir. 

I’ll show you to your room. Jax takes Bettina’s luggage to a guest bedroom downstairs. Want to go for a walk? He asks. Later. I’m going to take a nap. 

Jax heads back upstairs alone, and sees his parents looking at him. Lana’s tired and wants to take a nap. That’s fine. Jax goes out on the porch and sees Simon and Bettina holding hands as they skip together toward the ocean across the public beach. He grins. 

Lana’s taking a nap, Jax tells them when they come back inside. How long do we have before we need to leave for the debate? Three hours. Let’s watch a movie, she tells Simon. They snuggle together on the couch, while Jax loafs around bored, and goes back to his room and tries to read North and South. He falls asleep. 

Simon shakes him awake several hours later. Get ready. He springs out of bed and looks at the clock and swears under his breath. And jumps into a pair of cargo shorts, puts on some deodorant, then a polo shirt, and heads out to the kitchen, when everyone is waiting, all dressed up for the occasion. Your new eyes are so beautiful, Lana. His mother is telling her. Thank you, Lana says softly, clearly uncomfortable. Jax’s mother puts her hands on her hips and gives him a look. Jax goes back to his room to change. 

What was it like, being blind? His father asks, on the drive there. It’s so wonderful to be able to see again. I’m so grateful to Jenny. What do you think you would have done if the operation didn’t happen? His mother asks. AM Talk Radio. Everyone breaks out laughing. This is Lana. Call in and tell me your problems, Simon says in a clipped voice. I’ll solve them. Everyone laughs some more. 

Jax from Santa Clara, you’re live on the Lana Radley Show, Bettina announces. I’m in love with a girl with a hearing impairment. I really want her to get an implant, but she’s into homeopathic cures. What should I do?

Become an expert on homeopathic medicine, Lana says quickly. Next caller. Everyone laughs. 

Simon from Portland, you’re on the Lana Radley show, Bettina announces. My fiance and I are getting married soon. Congratulations, Lana interrupts. Everyone laughs. Our best friends are going to be in the wedding. That’s the norm, Lana comments. We want to see them get back together. What separated them? Lana asks. It’s a sordid tale. Leave out the sordid details then. Domestic violence. I see, Lana says. This sounds like a toxic relationship, caller. Why are you trying to reconcile them? He’s since become a fellow brother in Christ, and my fiance and I are worried about her, as she’s been living very dangerously. Then hold on to him and let her go. Do we have time for one more call? Lana asks Bettina. 

Lana, this is Betty from Midland, Texas. Hi. What’s on your mind? My best friend is the bravest person I know. And she’s sweet and kind and thoughtful. There’s a but coming up, Lana intones. Everyone chuckles. I’m getting married soon, and I’m afraid that it will separate us. I’d give anything for her to stay in my life. My fiance feels the same way. What’s your question, caller? What should I do? Hmmm. Lana says. Your fiance, tell me about him, Lana says, grinning at Simon. Where to start? Bettina asks rhetorically. How did you meet? He was rude to me, and I wouldn’t let him apologize. But then we got to know each other and I slowly fell in love with him. Well, caller, they say that good things come in threes. A best friend, a husband, and soon a baby to love. I wish you the very best. This is Lana, signing off. 

Don’t you have time for one more call, Jax’s mother pleads. The Rolf Asgaard Show is next, Lana quips. Everyone laughs. I could see that, Jax says. 

Lana, tell me about Dr. Takeda, the surgeon. He’s just a voice to me, Lana replies. I never did get a chance to thank him afterwards. Lana, your operation and recovery is the biggest event in medical history since the invention of penicillin. Everyone in the field is talking about it. 

Lana doesn’t say anything. 

Takeda Pharmaceuticals stock is through the roof, even though they’ve denied any involvement, Jax’s father comments. Do you know anything? No. The eyedrop serum. How was it labeled? It wasn’t. Just a pretty blue bottle with an eyedropper lid. 

It smelled coppery, like blood, Bettina announces. Blood is the currency of life, Simon states, hence the sacrificial system of the Old Testament. Jax sees his parents give each other a glance at this aside. Was it astringent, upon application? Jax’s mother asks. No, Lana replies curtly. 

What happened with Lindsey? Jax’s father asks. She’s still in town, Bettina says. She’s just not posting on her blog anymore. What happened with her and Samantha and Starlet? Lindsey broke Sam’s rules and brought a boy home. She’s living with Cassidy Meadows now, the reporter who got my old job at Channel Five. So she had Tim over? Jax’s mother inquires. No, not Tim. Simon announces. Levi? No, not Levi. Rolf?!? Of course not, Lana snaps and fumes as she looks out the window. It was Starlet’s former boyfriend, Adam, Bettina announces. Oh, Judith comments. 

How was Samantha, when you went out and visited her? Jax asks, changing the subject. She’s healing and moving on with her life. May I tell them? Bettina asks Lana. Tell us what? Simon asks. She and Levi are now officially together. Really? Simon comments. This soon??? Lana brought them together. Bettina! Lana protests. I guess I’m not allowed to tell you the story, Bettina enjoins. 

Do you know if the police have any leads? Jax’s father asks. Captain Ron won’t tell me anything, Bettina admits. Is that what you and Rolf were tracking down the other night when I called? Jax asks Lana. Jax, you know I cannot talk about my work. You know who did it now, don’t you? Jax counters. If I give you a name, will you drop this? Yes. Jason Bourne. Lana Radley! Bettina shrieks and everyone laughs. She’s not kidding, Jax announces a little while later. She really does know, and the assassin really is like Jason Bourne. _I’d rather be fishing_ , reads the bumpersticker on his work truck, Lana quips. Everyone laughs. 

That’s an action movie I’d pay to see, Simon says. It sounds like a budding romance to me, Bettina announces. How so? Simon asks her. Lana and Jason Bourne hunt down Ramon’s murderer, and uncover a huge coverup and a conspiracy that reaches to the highest levels of government, Bettina says. Take the bait, little fishey; you don’t see the hook. Everyone laughs. 

Fine. I’ll pitch you a prequel. It starts out as a screwball comedy. Jason Bourne is an active duty Delta Force operator stationed at Fort Bragg, North Carolina. One day, his commanding officer calls him out of formation and tells him to go to HQ. The guys all give him a look that says you must have done something seriously wrong. There’s a general in his CO’s office. Close the door. At ease, Bourne. We need to talk. And his CO hands him a set of divorce papers, already opened by unit security, which he reads with astonishment, citing abandonment and emotional cruelty from his heretofore unknown gay husband, Lane Radley, of New Orleans. 

Everyone bursts out laughing.

This is a new Army, the general says. Diversity is our readiness. Now get your homefront in order. See that this soldier gets some paid leave, the general tells his CO, who salutes him and the general leaves. 

Everyone laughs some more. 

He plays along and sends flowers to her workplace, and a note asking if they can get counseling, but she doesn’t get them because she’s out of town with her friends. Her partner calls the number on the note, and explains that Lana is on vacation and that he put the flowers in the freezer for her. You don’t put flowers in the freezer, Bettina shrieks. This is my movie, Lana protests as the SUV comes to a stop in the parking garage. And we’ll leave the story there, Lana concludes. 

Lana, I’m hooked. You’re greenlit. Jax’s father says grinning.

***

Lana, you are beyond reckless, Jax whispers into her ear, as they walk into the auditorium together. We need to find out why, Jax. Then he can jump on a grenade or burn in on a HALO jump, or choose any number of honorable soldier’s deaths to pay for what he did to my friend, she whispers back. Two wrongs don’t make a right, she adds. But you’re putting Rolf in grave danger. I don’t control Rolf. He’s a free agent who makes his own choices. 

I’m going to call Kostamo, Simon tells Lana during the intermission. Let it play out, Simon. You might throw off whatever Rolf has planned. I don’t like this, Simon says. Have you checked your phone? Simon, I’m not Rolf’s backup on this. He’s made his own arrangements, I’m sure. Stop worrying. Lana rubs his shoulder briskly. You’re a good friend. 

*** 

So what happens next in the movie, Lana? Jax’s mother asks on the drive back. Lana doesn’t answer, but instead leans against Jax and rests her head on his shoulder. Well? Jax’s father asks. Lana thanks Jax, in front of their friends and his parents, for being there for her when she was blind. And she asks him to go for a barefoot walk with her on the beach when they get back home. Jax puts his arm around her. 

***

Check your phone, Simon tells her, when they get back in. Lana disappears. No messages, she says, and then she and Jax head out on their walk. 

***

Well? Bettina asks eagerly, when they get back. Lana gives Jax a quick peck on the cheek. Bettina shrieks and runs over and hugs Lana. Check your phone, Simon announces again. Lana sees that she’s missed a call from Tim. She calls him back.

Lane Radley, an amused voice says into the phone. This is Lana, she says in a clipped voice. May I speak to Tim, please? He’s sleeping at the moment. We need to meet, Lana. I’m in San Francisco right now, sir. Why? My friends and I went to hear a debate this evening at the seminary. Who was debating? A Catholic apologist and a Calvinist scholar. Who won? We can discuss that later, Lana says. When and where would you like to meet, sir? 

At Bragg. I’m not familiar with army posts, Lana admits. My friend Simon is prior service. I’d like to bring him. No. Just show up at the main gate, first thing Monday morning, get a visitor’s badge, and ask to see the General, and explain your prank to him so I don’t get fragged. Click. 

Everyone looks over at Lana. That was Jason Bourne. I’m not allowed to bring you, she tells Simon. Then I’m going with you, Bettina says, giving Lana a look. There’s safety in numbers. When and where? Jax asks. Ft. Bragg. First thing Monday morning, I’m to get a visitor’s badge and ask to see the general and explain my prank so I don’t get Jason Bourne fragged.

Bettina and Lana cut their trip short and fly back to New Orleans the following morning. 

Jax calls Kostamo, and tells him the latest.


End file.
